


Queen waspinator

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Bees, Kidnapping, M/M, Yandere, yandere bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Waspinator runs into some trouble.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Queen waspinator

**Author's Note:**

> Hasbro owns transformers.
> 
> https://yanderemommabean.tumblr.com/ owns the yandere bees

Waspinator flew through the air; patrolling the ground for the maximals.

“Waspinator tired; Waspinator wants to go back to base.” The predacon missed several pairs of eyes following him.

** _ :: Waspinator: Report! :: _ **

** _ :: Waspinator finds nothing; Waspinator wants to go back to base. :: _ **

_ ** :: Check sector five, scans have shone movement there. Check that area out and then you can return to base. :: ** _

“Waspinator, go check out sector five. Waspinator go on patrol. Waspinator get out of the CR chamber. Waspinator sick of being ordered around. Waspinator wants a nap.” The Predicon grumbled as he flew off towards sector five; unknowing of who was following him.

* * *

Waspinator grumbled as a large ship came into view, knowing that he had to report it in now.

:_**: Waspinator find large ship. ::**_

_**:: Hm, yes. Return to base. We need to for a plan of attack::** _Waspinator cheered inwardly at the news. For once a mission ended with him in one piece. As he turned towards the predacon base, four sets of arms held him back.

“Let Waspinator go!” The Predacon twisted and turned; eventually getting away from the hands, “Waspinator, TERRORIZE.” The predacon turned towards two organic-looking creatures that looked similar to his robot form.

“Oo~ our queen finally shows her true form.”

“She truly is a gem.”

“Waspinator doesn’t understand what's going on.” The predacon raised his weapon towards the strange looking organics. “Tell Waspinator what’s going on.”

“Oh, we don’t mean to offend our beautiful queen.”

“We just want you to return to the nest. It’s dangerous out here.”

“Waspinator doesn't understand.”

“We just want our queen.” The Organics started to give the wasp a large smile.

“Come with us.”

“The queen wants to meet Waspinator?” The organics laughed. “Ok, Waspinator will go with you.”

“Come on then.” Both of the organics pulled Waspinator along with them towards the ship.

* * *

Waspinator shivered as he entered the ship, hundreds of these organics were flying around; whispering and giggling could be heard above him, and deep down the predacon wondered if going to meet the queen without telling anyone. The two organics that had brought him there, led him towards a small room.

“General Physco, we found the queen!”

“Good job men! Go get her something to eat.” Waspinator looked around for the queen but found no one other than the General in the room.

“Please excuse their incompetence,” Psysco bowed his head and kissed Waspinator’s servo, “they’re quite young and inexperienced.”

“Waspinator is fine, the others were nice.” The predacon tilted his helm as the general gave a hearty laugh.

“Your so nice my dear, why don’t you rest before they bring you something to eat.” Psysco led Waspinato to a large pile of pillows.

“Waspinator can’t stay long; Waspinator has to go back to the base.”

“I see,” Waspinator shrunk under Psysco’s predatory gaze, “I’m sure that your teammates won't mind if you stay for a little bit.” The general started to rub Waspinator’s shoulders, “Besides you just got here. Aren't you tired?”

“Waspinator is a bit tired, but Waspinator doesn’t want to get in trouble with Megatron.”

“You won't get in trouble my dear, you can trust me.” Psysco gently pushed Waspinator towards a large pile of pillows, “I’ll contact your leader for you.”

“Okay, Waspinator doesn’t want to be a burden though.” The predicon tried to ignore a sinking feeling in his stomach as he laid down. “Waspinator has to leave afterward though.”

“Of course my dear.” The large organic walked over towards the doors; locking them behind him, “sweet dreams.”

* * *

Waspinator woke up to the sounds of battle raging behind the large door.

“Waspinator knew Megatron would be mad! Waspinator has to leave!” The predacon started to search around for his gun, only to find that his subspace had been cleared out. “Waspinator is in so much trouble!” The predacon started to slam his body against the door, hoping to make it budge.

“My queen! You're going to hurt yourself!” Waspinator was pulled back by two of the workers.

“Come to the safe room, don’t worry yourself with the invaders.” The two organics started to gently rub Waspinator’s back and wings.

“Is the queen in the safe room?” The two organics looked at each other with worry, “Can you tell her that Waspinator has to go before Megatron destroys your ship?”

“You have to come with us! General Pysco ordered it!” Waspinator felt himself get dragged towards a corridor, “We wouldn’t know what to do if something happened to you!”

“Waspinator knows how to take care of himself! Waspinator can talk to Megatron, and Waspinator has to leave!” The predacon tried to get away from the organics. A pounding against the door grew louder and louder.

“Please come with us!” Waspinator was getting dragged by the two organics, “We need you!”

“Waspinator doesn’t want to go with you! Wasinator wants to go back to Predacon base!”

“General Physco said this would happen!”

“The invaders are going to take you away from us!” Waspinator covered his audio receptors as the organics made a loud buzzing noise.

“Waspinator! What did you do now!” Megatron bust down the door.

“Waspinator don’t know. Waspinator wants to leave!” The Organics started to wail louder.

“We have to go now!” Megatron grabbed Waspinator and ran through the hive. “Predacons RETREAT!” Waspinator watched as Terrorsaur, Tarantulas, and Scorpanock covered their leader with blaster fire as they made their way through the twisting corridors. It wasn’t long before the group made their way out of the ship, and escaping towards their base.

“General Physco, they stole the queen! What are we gonna do!”

“We’ll get her back, don’t worry.” Physco spied a large dust cloud speeding towards them, strange silhouettes in the middle. “And I think I know someone who can help."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


End file.
